The Worst Witch
by Anne Snape
Summary: The Worst Witch o La Peor Bruja, es la historia de Lucy Snape, en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria. Tendra amigos nuevos, enemigos... y un oscuro secreto de su pasado.


**1. La peor bruja.**

No sabía qué era lo que me esperaba en mis clases de magia y hechiceria en Hogwarts, mi padre estudió ahí al igual que toda mi familia de magos. Mi padre es un mago extraordinario, el mejor diría yo, aunque yo sea la vergüenza de nuestra familia. Todos me llamaban Loser Lucy, ya que era la peor bruja que había existido en toda la historia de la magia.

Aunque no era una buena bruja, estaba realmente contenta de haber recivido mi carta de Hogwarts, mi padre está igual de feliz, piensa que eso me ayudará mucho a que aprenda a ser mejor bruja, quizá hasta mejor que él, aunque eso lo veo un tanto difícil.

Yo soy la más torpe bruja, la peor de todas. Mi padre es maestro de esa escuela, y estoy realmente orgullosa de él, siempre he pensado eso, y mejor padre no me pudo haber tocado. Es tan amoroso, tan tierno conmigo, me quiere más que a su propia vida. Yo lo amo, y él a mi. Somos como uno solo y me ayuda en cuanto problema se me presente. Me estuvo enseñando a hacer pociones, pero siempre terminaba haciendo todo mal, pero me tenía mucha paciencia, incluso más de la que debería tenerme.

Sé que deben estar preguntándoce quién es mi adorado y querido padre. Su nombre, Severus Snape. Aunque para sus alumnos es el peor maestro y el más enojón, y no se diga, el más estricto que haya estado en Hogwarts. Así que mi nombre es, Lucy Millicent Snape, mi padre me dice Lu. Para él siempre seré su Lu adorada.

Hoy iríamos a comprar las cosas que necesitaría para mi primer año en la escuela. Iríamos al Callejón Diagon. Lo tomé de la mano cuando llegamos, no quería tropesarme con cuanta cosa había en el piso de piedra carcomida por los años. Él me tomó de la mano con muchas fuerzas, su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento, tenía su rostro sin expresión alguna, pero yo sabía que él, en su mente, estaba sonriendome ampliamente.

Varias personas le miraron extraño, uno que otro alumno de Hogwarts se alejaba disimuladamente de nosotros. Sus ojos se veían un poco tristes, en ocasiones él me decía que los trataba así para que no se encariñaran tanto con un maestro de pociones. Me alegraba que él no me tratara así, y sé que nunca me tratará así, por que nadie ni nada, podrá separarnos.

-Te regalaré mis utensilios para pociones, ya sabes, yo ya tengo nuevas, y sé que para tí sería un honor tener las de tu padre, ¿Verdad?-Dijo con rostro severo, yo le sonreí.

-Claro papá. Me alegra no tener que hacerte gastar por esas cosas-Dejó escapar una pequeña risita maliciosa. Después me dijo que debíamos ir a comprarme mis capas para mi primer año.

Estaba alegre, ya que mis capas se parecían a las de mi padre, siempre negras, sin ningún dibujo, pero claro, llevaba algo con lo que mi padre y yo, nos hacemos notar. Siempre llevamos una "S" de color oro, remarcada en la manga derecha de la capa.

Al salir de las capas me tropecé con los cordones de mis tenis blancos (que por cierto ya eran de color gris) y me caí encima de mi padre. Comencé a disculparme por que lo había pisado y rasguñado en sus pálidas manos. Rápidamente el comenzó a sacudirse un poco y me sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada.

Me dió una paleta de cereza y dejé de derramar lágrimas. Ahora tocaba ir por mi mascota, cosa que tenía tantas ganas, mi padre me dijo que escogiera el animal que yo quisiera, que él no influiría en eso. Al llegar, vimos cantidad de animales. Habían lechuzas de todos tamaños y colores, pero yo no quería una lechuza. Los sapos, la verdad me daban asco. Entonces un gato, en el rincón del gran establecimiento, pareció sonreír de que estuviera yo ahí. Todos los demás gatos estaban jugando entre ellos, pero éste parecía alejado, mas bien lo estaba. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron cuando comencé a encaminarme hacia él. Era de pelo corto, cabellos grises platinados y rayas negras con manchas doradas. Le sonreí, y él pareció devolverme la sonrisa.

-Quiero ése papá-Apunté al gato y el vendedor se acercó a mí.

-Es una linda gata, la más tranquila de todas debo decir-Aplaudió y la pequeña gata se acercó a él con esos andares tan ágiles. Pero al intentar subir a una banca, la gata se resbaló y cayó dentro de una caja con cosas para gatos,-Pero es tan torpe.

-Aun así la quiero a ella,-No me había dado cuenta de una mancha blanca que tenía en la frente, era en forma de media luna.-Se llamará... Luna. ¿Puedo llevármela?

Mi padre no dijo nada, solo pagó y me dejó llevarme a Luna en brazos. La gatita se bajó rápidamente y me comenzó a seguir, caminaba casi pisándome los talones, era tan linda, tierna... y la mejor amiga que me había conseguido, y mejor aun era igual de torpe que yo. Ahora tocaba la varita. Había estado esperando realmente este momento, quería saber que poder oculto había en mí, me preguntaba de qué material sería mi varita, cómo sería... si sería como la de mi padre. Tenía tantas preguntas que se responderían en cuanto entrara a la tienda de Ollivander.

Papá no entró conmigo, ya que dijo que debía ir a resolver unos asuntos personales. Entré a la tienda y todo parecía desolado, el polvo se arremolinaba entre las pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraban por la pequeña ventanilla redonda que estaba pintada de negro. Llamé y pronto llegó Ollivander, era tan pálido como me habían dicho, quizá hasta más. Sus cabellos blancuzcos estaban grises a causa del polvo que había en la tienda.

-Bienvenida señorita Snape, recuerdo cuando su padre vino por su primera y única varita que ha tenido en su vida, yo mismo la fabriqué, y debo decir que es una de las que más he apreciado.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar entre varios estantes de cajas tan polvorientas como sus cabellos.

Me comenzó a medir y me sentí un poco incomoda. Me dio una varita de color café oscuro.

-Madera de naranjo, núcleo de pluma de fénix, veintisiete centímetros. Rara combinación debo decir, pero el núcleo es poco usual, solo he vendido dos iguales...una ha hecho cosas extraordinarias, y la otra, quizá las hará. Espero que la tuya también, y sé que lo hará.

-No lo creo, la verdad es que pienso que soy la peor bruja que ha entrado a Hogwarts, debo decir que seré el hazme reir de la clase, y si no entro a Slytherin, seré la desepción de mi padre.-Mi voz sonó un poco quebradiza.

-He visto la mirada de tu padre, y estoy seguro que él está realmente orgulloso de tí, más de lo que tu crees.

-Gracias por sus palabras, aunque lo veo dificil de creer...

Mi padre entró a la tienda, vió mi varita y sonrió.

-¿Qué tipo de varita es?

-Tiene madera de naranjo, y de núcleo pluma de fénix. Dice el señor Ollivander, que sólo ha vendido dos igules, bueno, ahora tres.

Mi padre desde que escuchó el núcleo se erizó un poco, se puso mas pálido de lo que estaba. Saqué las monedas de su mano y lo obligué a irnos de ahí, al salir él recobró un poco su color pálido habitual. Volvimos a platicar de que estabamos felices de que entré a la escuela de magia, aunque tengamos claro que eso era de esperarse. No pude evitar preguntarle si... yo entraba a Gryffindor, seguiría siendo su pequeña Lu, él no contestó, solo me miró de una manera extraña, realmente extraña.

Nos metimos en un callejón oscuro al llegar a Londres, y nos pusimos ropa _muggle, _para mi, esa ropa era algo cómoda, incluso más que las túnicas. Mi padre se puso un sombrero color gris para tapar sus cabellos negros y largos. Me dijo que como despedida de Londres, me llevaría a comprar una hamburguesa de las que tanto me gustaban, fue ahí donde encontré a Hagrid, el simpático guarda bosques de Hogwarts, no estaba solo, iba a compañado por un chico de tez pálida y cabellos negros. Llevaba unas gafas realmente gastadas, remendadas con cinta adesiva. Le dediqué una sonrisa al chico al igual que a Hagrid.

-¿Quién es?-Escuché decir, al voltear, el chico se encogió de hombros. Y al mirarlo, me tropecé con una silla de plastico que estaba por ahi invadiendo mi camino.

-Se llama Lucy-Fue lo único que pronunció Hagrid antes de empacarse una hamburguesa doble.

El chico pareció satisfecho con saber eso de mi.

Cuando mi padre y yo comenzamos a comer, ellos se iban, alomejor tenían mucha prisa para algo, no pude detener mi impulso de preguntarle a mi padre, quién era el que estaba sentado con Hagrid. Él no contestó, quizá desconocía quien era, aunque me pareció que el chico iba a ser estudiante de Hogwarts, espero que si lo conozco algun día, poder ser amiga de él.

Estaré esperando el día en el que me iré a Hogwarts con muchas ansias, espero ser una mejor bruja, y ser así para mi padre, un orgullo. También le hecharé ganas para quedar en Slytherin, aunque creo que eso está un poco dificil... al menos eso creo.

2. ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?

Al fin el día había llegado, hoy me iría a Hogwarts. Me levanté más temprano que mi padre y comencé a saltar por toda la casa, hasta que me resbalé con el piso de mármol y me golpeé con una mesa de madera. Mi gatita parecía tener la misma alegría que yo, ella también se puso a bailar enseguida de mi, pero ella también se cayó, me reí un poco y ella comenzó a ronronear.

Intenté practicar uno que otro hechizo, pero sólo terminé haciendo desastres, al intentar hacer que el sillón se hiciera verde, lo hice polvo. Mi padre se despertó con la explosión de la cocina, mi gatita se asustó al igual que mi padre, ya que llegó corriendo y me sacó rápidamente de ahí. Arregló todo rápidamente con magía. Otra vez comencé a llorar, mi padre no tardó en darme otra paleta de cereza para tranqulizarme.

Olvidando el desastre, él y yo comenzamos a desayunar para ya irme en el expreso a Hogwarts, le pregunté de nuevo a mi padre si podía ir con él, pero como siempre, me dijo que el debía irse primero y que nos veriamos en Hogwarts. Eso era lo único que me alegraba de ir, vería siempre a mi padre, y espero que en sus clases sea estricto conmigo, al igual que con los demás.

-Recuerda, anden nueve y tres cuartos-Me dijo cuando me llevó a la estación de trenes.-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer ahí.

-Sí papá, espero conseguir amigos en el tren.

-Te ira bien, suerte en tu viaje, nos vemos en Howarts-Me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó, lo rodeé con mis débiles brazos. Cuando de pronto una familia de magos pasó y mi padre me soltó. Yo hice lo mismo y le di un beso en la mejilla.-Suerte, mi pequeña Lu.

-¡Adios papá!-Grité agitando la mano mientras entraba a la estación de trenes acompañada de mi hermosa gatita nueva.-Espero que en verdad nos vaya bien Luna.

Tragué saliva y empujé mi carrito hacia el anden 9 y 10. Una familia de pelirojos estaba entrando al anden nueve y tres cuartos. Sonreí ante la idea que no sería la única que entraria en ese presiso momento y entonces vi al chico que iba con Hagrid aquel día, cuando el entró, me armé de valor y corrí lo más que pude para entrar pero me tropecé con mis cintas de los tenis y me caí, dejando que el carrito se metiera al anden y yo me golpeé la frente haciendo que me sangrara.

Me levanté y caminé como borracha hasta los andenes, entonces fue cuando al fin, vi por primera vez el anden nueve y tres cuartos. Había un mar de magos y brujas despidiendo a sus hijos, la mayoria de los que estaban eran de primer año, se les notaba en la mirada. Incluso sentía que yo tenía esa mirada de novata. Fui de las últimas en subir, así que no alcancé buen lugar, mas bien, no alcancé lugar. Hasta que vi a uno de los chicos pelirrojos que estaban cuando llegué a la estación. Abrió una puerta y de ahí no salió. Alomejor aun había espacio ahí, por lo que abrí la puerta como si fuera mi casa.

-Hola-Saludé con una sonrisa, rápidamente, los dos chicos que estaban ahí me miraron la frente sangrando-No fue nada, solo me caí- Me encogí de hombros-Bueno, quería preguntarles si podía irme con ustedes, esque ya no hay lugar...

-Claro, si tu quieres-Contesto aquel chico de gafas gastadas.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lucy, ¿Y ustedes?

-Ron Weasley-Contestó el chico pelirojo.

-Un Weasley... me alegra conocer a uno- El chico me miró extrañado y un tanto disgustado-Perdona si te incomodé, esque mi padre me cuenta mucho de tu familia. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Ahora me dirigia al chico de las gafas.

-H-Harry Potter-Contestó, dudé por un segundo pero entonces vi algo resplandeciente bajo su frente, incluso mas resplandeciente que la sangre que corría por mi cabeza.

-Es un honor conocerte Harry-Le extendí la mano y el dudó un poco en extendermela a mi.

-¿Fue muy duro tu golpe?-Dijo Harry, se puso la mano en la frente para indicarme donde.

-No, de hecho me pasa a cada rato, la verdad es que soy muy torpe.

-Se nota...-Susurró Ron. No le contesté, ya que siempre que le intentaba contestar a alguien siendo grosera, yo terminaba llorando, y ahora mi padre no podría tranquilizarme con mis paletas preferidas.

Después de un buen rato sin que nadie hablara, me fui a poner mi capa de Hogwarts, así no me tomaría desprevenida la llegada y no tendría que quedarme hasta el último. Ni Harry ni Ron dijeron algo cuando me fuí, pareciese como que estaban más felices de que me fuera a que me quedara ahí sin decir nada. Entré a un baño y al terminar de cambiarme, me limpie mi frente, la sangre ya estaba seca y muy pegada a la piel. Varias chicas que estaban ahí, me miraron como si fuera un animal asqueroso. No les hice caso y fue entonces que al dar la vuelta para salir, me resbalé con el agua que se habia salido de un escusado.

Todas las que estaban ahí se rieron de mi, menos una chica de cabellos castaños y alborotados, me sonrió y me ayudó un poco a levantarme del suelo mojado. Hizo un encantamiento y me sequé completamente, como si nada huviera pasado.

-No llores, todo está bien-Dijo con una sonrisa. Me extendió la mano y dijo:-Me llamo Hermione Granger, soy de primer año, sé que se debe notar mucho ya que no sé casi nada de la vida de una bruja o un mago, pero estoy completamente feliz de estar aquí en la mejor escuela-Habló tan rápido que casi me mareo de solo escucharla, al final su voz me pareció un zumbido de aveja.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lucy-Contesté ya un poco tranquila y nos encaminamos a donde estaban Harry y Ron-La verdad es que casi no se nota que seas de primero. Yo sí parezco de nuevo ingreso.

-¿Eso crees? Me alagas... tu tienes mas cara de bruja que yo, aunque esa apertura en tu frente te quita muchas cosas.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero soy muy torpe-Al entrar con los chicos, ellos tenian cantidades de golosinas, incluso mis paletas favoritas, tomé una-¿Puedo?

Harry hizo un ademán para que tomara las que quisiera, él y Ron tenian la boca llena de golosinas, y Ron se tornó de color verde. Escupió una gragea de color verde.

-Cemento- Escupió más y más pedacitos de la gragea. Hermione dejó escapar una risita al igual que Harry y yo.

Ron me dedicó una mirada fulminante que hizo que me sintiera mas tonta y torpe de lo que ya era. Después de un buen rato, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse. Me senté junto a Harry, ya que Ron parecía molesto de que estuviera junto a él. Ron sacó el tema de los maestros de Hogwarts, me erizé un poco cuando se me vino a la mente de qué era lo que podían decir de mi papá. Habló de todos, pero al último dejó a mi papá.

-Me han contado que el profesor Snape es el mas estricto y mandón del mundo, incluso más que la profesora McGonagall. Dicen que le tiene mucha preferencía a los de Slytherin, pero ni loco quiero entrar a esa casa, prefiero Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Aunque toda mi familia estubo y está en Gryffindor.

-Pues yo pienso que el profesor Snape es el mejor maestro que ha habido en Hogwarts-Dije frunciendo el entrecejo.

-De seguro tu entraras a Slytherin-Contestó con el ceño fruncido.- Serás como su perro faldero.

-Cállate, no importa la casa a la que yo entre, yo seré fiel a lo que el diga-Me cruzé de brazos y volteé la cara hacia otro lado para no verlo.

Ese tal Weasley, me había arruinado el día mas feliz de mi vida. Él no sabía quien era, y cuando lo sepa se va a arrepentir de sus palabras y me pedirá disculpas. Ellos aun no se habían cambiado, por lo que me obligaron a salirme hasta que ellos se terminaran de cambiar. Estube esperando mucho, quizá el tal Weasley, hizo que Harry no me dejara pasar. Y me seguía preguntando qué le había hecho a Weasley para que me odiara tanto.

Bueno, al salir de ese infierno con la mirada fulminante de Weasley, escuché la voz de mi viejo amigo Hagrid. Lo saludé felizmente con la mano y el me debolvió el saludo con una dulce sonrisa escondida entre su abundante barba.

-¿Que tal el viaje?-Preguntó aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Pudo haber estado mejor-Contesté con una mueca y dirigiendo mi mirada a Weasley. Me dió unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda, sus manos ocupaban casi toda mi cabeza, si no es que toda. Me indicó a donde tenía que ir.

Hogwarts era mas bello de lo que pensaba, aunque lo estaba viendo de noche sabía que era mejor que nada. Me imagino como se ha de ver cuando neva. Aveces mi papá me llevaba a Hogwarts, pero no me dejaba explorar el castillo, ya que decía que podía perderme o podría golpearme con cuanta cosa se me cruze en el camino.

Me perdí un poco viendo los abundantes pinos que se extendian alrededor del castillo, el cielo era de un color morado ya casi llegando a un azul realmente oscuro. Cerré los ojos tratando de imaginar como sería el castillo por dentro. Por fuera me parecía impresionante, así que por dentro debe ser aun mejor.

Ya estaba anciosa por ver a mi padre, quería verlo y que todos vieran que yo era hija del mejor profesor que haya visto Howarts en toda su larga historia. De pronto alguien me tomó del brazo, era Hermione Granger. Ella me sonrió y nos fuimos caminando las dos juntas. Me estuvo diciendo varias cosas interesantes de Howarts para que yo le dijera si era verdad, pero no sabía si decirle que no sabía nada, o decirle sí a todo lo que ella dijera.

-¿De qué familia vienes? No sé mucho de familias de magos pero... me gustaría saberlo-Hermione me miró fijamente a los ojos esperando a que yo le contestara, pero... decidí esperar a que la profesora McGonagall lo dijera.

-Lo sabras en unos momentos-Dije mientras apuntaba a la profesora McGonagall, ella al verme sonrió y despues volvio a tener su rostro severo.

Nos dijo varias cosas, que la verdad yo ya sabía así que no puse demasiada atención como lo hacía Hermione Granger, ella alzaba el cuello lo mas que podía para poder ver mejor a la profesora. Cuando la profesora abrió las puertas para entrar al gran salón, Hermione comenzó a decirme cómo es que hacian que el techo se viera así. Después me preguntó que en qué casa me gustaría entrar. Le platiqué que mi padre había estado en Slytherin. Yo le pregunté lo mismo y ella me contestó que prefería entrar a Gryffindor o a Hufflepuff.

Comenzaron a llamar para que el sombrero seleccionador nos dijera a qué casa corresponderíamos, tragué saliva varias veces un poco nerviosa. Miré a mi padre de reojo, él mantenía sus ojos en mi, también tenia el rostro sin expresión, aunque me pareció haber visto una rápida sonrisa.

-Granger, Hermione- Llamó la profesora McGonagall, Hermaione fue corriendo muy alegre y presurosa para saber en que casa le iba a tocar. Ella estaba tan alegre que tiró el banco donde se debía sentar.

-¡Gryffindor!-Gritó el sombrero y todos los de la mesa de Gryffindor comenzaron a gritar de alegría. Hermione corrió hacia ellos y se sentó. Me decicó una sonrisa y murmuró "suerte".

Pasaron varios alumnos, casi la mayoria iban a Gryffindor o a Slytherin, yo seguía igual de nerviosa. Y entonces huvo un silencio prolongado cuando la profesora gritó el nombre de Harry. Varios comenzaron a murmurar cosas sobre él. Me preguntaba si conmigo también harían eso cuando supieran que era hija del profesor Severus Snape. El sombrero se quedó pensando mucho en donde poner a Harry Potter. Hasta que por fin grito el nombre de su casa.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-Casi pude sentir un terremoto de tanto que gritaron los de esa mesa. Me tapé los oidos pero fue algo que no debí hacer, ya que la profesora McGonagall me gritaba por mi apellido y nombre. No me había dado cuenta y me encogí de hombros en señal de disculpa. Miré a mi padre y éste pareció un poco desepcionado.

-Señorita Snape, deje de taparse los oidos y venga aquí-Dijo con severidad. Huvo otro momento en el que solo se escuchaban susurros. Caminé hacia donde estaba la profesora y me senté torpemente en el banco, al subir los pies en los escalones del banco, me resbalé y me caí del banco. Todo Hogwarts se rió de mi, me encogí de hombros y bajé la mirada, no quería ver a nadie mas, quería que todo esto terminara ya de una vez por todas, no soportaría un minuto más en ese salón. Me volví a tapar los oidos, no quería escuchar nada más, pero con mucha fuerza el sombrero gritó...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no son mios, son de J.K Rowlin, solo juego con ellos un poquitin. Solo Lucy y uno que otro personaje son mios, esos ni los uses._

**Anne Snape: **_Bueno, acabo de abrir esta cuenta para subir mis historias de Harry Potter, nadamas de esa saga. Bueno, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, tambien espero uno que otro review, me retiro y gracias por leer._


End file.
